The Past Days
by miyuki1550
Summary: Tsuna meets a girl who soon becomes is moon guardian. i suck at summeries. currently no pairings
1. Prologue

**A/N : This is my first fanfict so please go easy one me ;-; Please do read and review! THANKS! ^^ This is the prologue...?**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn Amano Akira owns it!**

"Mitsko-chan! Matte!" Shouted a 6-year-old girl with shoulder length sky blue hair and pale violet eyes to her her friend who was running, her long golden hair flying in the wind. "Rikka-chan why don't I go to the park first while you catch up!" Mitsuko suggested before speeding up. Rikka stopped and took a breath.

Mitsuko wanted to play at the park while, Rikka wanted to admire the Sakura flowers that just blossomed. Well, the playing could wait but the Sakura would be out of season.

Rikka walked her way to the park turning head every once in a while to take a look at the Sakura trees. She took a glance at her watch. "Mistko-chan is going to be mad." Rikka muttered as she broke into a run. She soon bumped into someone. "Im so sorry! I'm very sorry!" Rikka said as she bowed profusely. "I-It's o-okay!" The stranger said as she stopped. "Really?" Rikka asked with sparkles in her eyes. "Y-yeah. I'm Sawada Tsunayoahi nice to meet you." The boy who was also 6 with chocolate brown hair and brown doe eyes said. "Nice to meet you Tsuna-kun! I'm Hoshizora Rikka." She said beaming.

"Im on my way to the park, would you like to join me Tsuna-kun? I'm sure Mitsuko-chan wouldn't mind!" Rikka suggested. "S-sure Hoshizora-san." Tsuna stammered. "Just Rikka is fine." She said as she grabbed Tsuna's hand. "Ok Rikka-chan." Tsuna replied as Rikka pulled him to the park.

Ever since that day, the two of them have always met up after school. They would either go play at the playground or talk about things.

"Tsuna-kun, when you grow up what would you like to do?" Rikka questioned as she tilted her head a bit. "Me? I doubt nothing good. After all, Im dame-Tsuna. What about you Rikka-chan?" Tsuna asked as he turned to face his best friend. "Hrm... Probably something related to music, if not then I wouldn't know!" Rikka replied as Tsuna chuckled knowing about her love for music.

~ 3 years later~

It was a day before Rikka's birthday and she had really big news to tell Tsuna.

"Tsuna-kun!" Rikka shouted as she ran towards the brunette. "Rikka-chan!" He exclaimed when he saw her. "T-Tsuna-kun..." She stammered as Tsuna turned his attention to her as she hardly stammered. "I-I will b-be leaving Namimori for Italy tomorrow." Rikka managed to say. "Will you still be here tomorrow?" Tsuna asked. "Maybe~" Rikka replied in a sing-song voice before leaving.

~The next day~

"Rikka, are you done packing?"

"Hai 'kaa-san! I'll be going out for a while!" Rikka replied as she grabbed a box and headed out. "Don't forget that the plane leaves at the evening!" Her mother called out.

'Please be there Tsuna!' Rikka thought as she ran towards the park. Thankfully enough, she saw Tsuna there. "Tsuna-kun!/Rikka-chan!" The both of them called out at the same time. "Ano... Happy birthday Rikka-chan!" Tsuna said as he passed a blue box to her. Rikka slowly untied the ribbon as she took out a necklace with music notes. "Thank you so much Tsuna-kun!" Rikka said as she hugged Tsuna. "I-I'm just glad that you like it!" He replied as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Oh yeah, I have something for you too!" Rikka exclaimed as she took out the box and have it to Tsuna who opened it. "I didn't really know what to give you... So I decided to give you a picture of both of us which I framed so we won't forget each other!" Rikka said with a wink.

"I've gotta go now bye!" Rikka said with a smile running to her house, choking back her tears as she didn't want to leave Tsuna sad. As she ran, Tsuna could not help but to let tears flow down his eyes as he did know when she would return.

**A/N : did you like it? I hope you did. :3 Please do review! thank you! ^^**


	2. 5 Years Later

**A/N : Thank you so much for the review Hikari Arisawa! Here is the next chapter! X3 By the way, it takes place before the varia arc :3**

**Rikka : Miyuki-San does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Please do read and review,enjoy!**

~5 years later~

"This feels nostalgic..." Muttered Rikka as she looked around Naimori. 5 years had passed since she went to Italy. "Anyway, it feels great to be back in Namimori!" Rikka said as she stretched happily smiling at her mother.

"'Kaa-san, I think I'll be going to school now." She said as she played with the necklace that Tsuna have her which she was wearing. "Ok, do you know where it is?" Her mother asked as Rikka nodded in reply picking up her school bag.

Rikka stood in front of her school with a big smile before walking in.

The teacher walked in the classroom of 2A as he set down his books on the table. "Starting from today we will have a transfer student." He announced before Rikka stepped into the classroom. "I'm Hoshizora Rikka. Nice to meet you all." Rikka introduced while fiddling with her necklace out of habit. "Hoshizora-san, your seat will be beside Sawada-san's" The teacher said pointing at Tsuna before adjusting his glasses.

(TIME SKIP)

The bell that signaled lunch break finally rung. Tsuna took his chance and quickly walked towards the seat beside him with Gokudera and Yamamoto behind. "Ri-Rikka-chan, is that you?" He managed stammer before Rikka glomped him. "Tsuna-kun! I missed you when I was in Italy!" She exclaimed with a big smile on her face. 'Her hair is much longer from the last time. If not, nothing much about her has changed.' Thought Tsuna when he looked at her long sky blue hair that was tied in a high pony tail. "You still keep it?" Tsuna asked as he pointed at the necklace on Rikka's neck. "Of course! Why wouldn't I?" She replied as she ruffled with Tsuna's hair.

Gokudera was shaking in anger to see someone so close to Tsuna. "You woman! Why are you so close to Juudaime?" He spat as Rikka raised her eyebrows. "Huh? We were friends when we were younger." She replied in a monotone voice picking up some papers from her desk. One of the pieces slipped from her hand and flew to the ground. Tsuna picked it up and saw that it was a sketch of Kyoko and Hana having a conversation. "Rikka-chan! I didn't know you could draw that well!" He exclaimed. Rikka flustered as she snatched the paper out of Tsuna's hands.

"Anyway, why don't we go to the rooftop for lunch?" Rikka said quickly changing the subject. "Yeah!" Yamamoto agreed while Tsuna nodded.

Rikka had a big grin on her face as she tucked into some of the rice balls made by her mother. " 'Kaa-san makes the best rice balls!" Rikka quoted before taking another big bite.

"Herbivores for crowding here, kamikorasu." Came a voice before the head of the disciplinary committee jumped down holding onto his tonfas. "Hi-Hibari-san!" Stammered Tsuna shocked, not expecting to see him. "I won't let you hurt juudaime!" Gokudera shouted as he took out dynamites. Rikka quickly took out a metal rod from under her skirt pressing a button which made it extend, as she held it in between the two boys. "Let's have no fighting ne?" She suggested trying to calm down the two boys. The rod she held had gold patterns over it. "Fight me herbivore." Hibari demanded as he swung his tonfas against Rikka who just dodged them.

Soon the bell rang, 'saved by the bell...' Thought Rikka as she ran off to class. "Not bad for a herbivore..." Hibari muttered as Reborn who was watching them smirked.

(TIME SKIP)

"Rikka-chan would you like join us for a study group at my house?" Tsuna asked the bluenette who was seating beside him. "Sure!" Rikka replied cheerfully.

"Im home!" Tsuna said as he walked in his house with Yamamoto, Gokudera and Rikka following. "Welcome back Tsu-kun. Ara? Rikka-chan, welcome back to namimori!" Nana smiled warmly at the guests. "It's nice to be to be back Sawada-san." Rikka replied politely before following the rest up the stairs to Tsuna's room. "Woah Tsuna, I didn't know that you still had it with you." Rikka mused pointing at the picture she gave him 5 years ago. "Ehh? O-Of co-course I would! Since it was from a precious friend of mine!" Tsuna stammered flailing his arms around.

It was not long before two kids burst into the room. "Play with Lambo-sama." A child wearing a cow suit said tugging onto Rikka's sleeve. "Unyaa! I'm I-pin!" Said the girl in Chinese clothes. "Hai hai. I'm Rikka." Rikka picked up the both of them with a smile walking down the stairs after excusing herself.

**Miyuki : Did you enjoy it? :3 Please do tell me what pairing you want :3 no yaoi.**

**Reborn : Review with your dying will!**


End file.
